U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,841 discloses a driving belt of substantially trapezoid-shaped cross-section for use with pulleys having V-shaped grooves, the belt being constructed of an endless flexible carrier in the form of at least one metal band on which are slidably mounted a plurality of plate-like substantially non-deformable metal elements each disposed transverse to the carrier and each being in face-to-face contact with the two adjacent elements. One face at the inner end portion of each element is bevelled or tapered away from the adjacent element for enabling the bending of the driving belt whereby each transverse element contacts each adjacent element along a tilting line which is located where the bevel merges into a surface which is parallel to the opposite face.
Such a V-belt may be used for the transmission of a relatively large torque between two pulleys, each pulley being constructed of two conical discs which have a mutually variable distance between them in order to achieve a transmission with a stepless variable transmission ratio.
Since the transverse elements are arranged slidably on the carrier, i.e. with some clearance, the transverse elements have a slight sliding possibility in transverse direction, both relative to the carrier and relative to each other. If the transverse elements, during operation, make impact with the carrier, the carrier or the transverse element may be damaged thereby.